1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds having both a peroxy group and a substituted hydroxy group attached to a backbone chain of at least 4 carbons. These novel compounds are especially useful as agents for the crosslinking or vulcanizing polymers. This invention also relates to vulcanizable compounds of these novel compounds and to an improved method of making a crosslinked or vulcanized material using the novel peroxy compounds as a crosslinking agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,872 (Manley et al) discloses hexylene glycol hydroperoxides and certain alkyl and ester derivatives thereof having the formula ##STR2## where R and R' are hydrogen, acyl, aroyl or alkyl groups. These compounds are also disclosed as crosslinking agents. Manly et al is completely silent on the preparation of carbonate or carbamate derivatives of the so-called hexylene glycol peroxides shown by the formula supra.